


Eternally Bound

by kayshaiscrazy



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghosts, Gothic Romance, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayshaiscrazy/pseuds/kayshaiscrazy
Summary: Autumn McMichael is a traveler and a blogger who is from a long line of Cushings. After a visit with her mysterious grandmother for the first time since childhood she looks into her past finding the name of a place called 'Crimson Peak' also known as Allerdale Hall. Once there she finds the exact opposite of what she was expecting.





	1. Chapter 1.

                                                                                                                         

Autumn walked out of the airport her bags being carried by her father who was going on about what all had been happening since she had gone to Australia. She smiled looking at how well her father looked. While she was gone he had given them all quite a scare with his heart but everything was better now and he had gotten into better shape. Instead of looking the 60 years he was he looked 40 at most if not younger.

".....I also forgot to tell you we are visiting your Grandmother today so you might want to clean yourself up. Mom's meeting us there, she's been busy with a case which makes her stay later but she says she will make it by the time Grandmother wants us." Alan McMichael Jr, her father, said as they got in the car breaking Autumn out of her happy reverie nervousness and dread entering her entire being.

"Wh-why are we going to see Grandmother? I haven't seen her since I was 6." Autumn asked her eyebrows furrowed the little memory she had of her Grandmother not the fondest. The house was huge and full of strange things, very Victorian themed as if her Grandmother lived in that period of time instead of the War time period. Of course that was an assumption because it was impossible for her Grandmother to live then although Autumn didn't know her real age or her Grandmother at all. The only thing she knew was she was the spitting image of her Grandmother when she was younger and her middle name was the same as her Grandmother's first name, Edith.

"She requested it since I haven't visited for a long time and she wanted to see you especially now, course I am not aware of why now. Your Grandmother is very  _eccentric_ to put it plainly and a bit superstitious so the fact she said now that you're 24 it probably has to do with one of her ridiculous beliefs. But don't worry, she wouldn't hurt a fly. Although she just might if you don't change into something other than sweatpants and a band shirt." Her father said absentmindedly as they got onto the freeway and Autumn gulped going into the backseat getting nicer clothes out of her bags preparing for her Grandmother.

"How long of a drive?" Autumn asked as she put a form of a curtain up in the back to keep privacy and she heard her father mumble something about a half hour to an hour. It wasn't long enough for Autumn to get mentally prepared.

_**An hour later.......** _

"We're here, love." Alan said rousing Autumn from her nap and her eyes fluttered open but she squinted them at the bright sunlight before noticing the tall and daunting Victorian mansion of her grandmothers. A loud gulp could be audibly heard from Autumn causing her dad to chuckle as they got out. They both walked up to the house slowly and as they got to the door Autumn noticed her father hesitate at knocking on the door and she realized how nervous he also was.

"I'm here for you, Dad. Don't worry." Autumn said softly placing a hand on her father's shoulder who smiled comfortingly at her before smirking teasingly.

"I thought I taught you to call me Father since it is more proper." Alan joked winking and Autumn rolled her eyes playfully hitting her dad on the shoulder.

"Not all of us were raised in England..... _Father_." Autumn said mockingly just as the door opened to a butler, of course there would be a butler. Autumn somehow knew her Grandmother was extra enough to have a butler if not a whole crew of servants.

"Master McMichaels, it is quite good to see you again. Mrs. Cushing has been expecting you. Is Mrs. McMichael's going to be joining us?" The butler instantly said warmer than Autumn expected but still slightly robotic and her father instantly struck up conversation with the butler as they entered the house. Her eyes widened at the many paintings and pictures of past family members. Autumn stopped at a picture of her Grandmother sitting right next to a mirror in the hallway. The resemblance was so much more eerily uncanny now that she saw the picture held up next to her face.

"Autumn." Her father called and Autumn hurried to him and realized that they were in fact in the room now facing her Grandmother. They both sized each other up intensely the resemblance even more frightening although one was farther along in age than the other.

"Hello, Autumn, pleasure to finally make your acquaintance after all these years. Sit in these seat over here so I can see you better." Grandmother instantly demanded pointing to a seat by her and Autumn swiftly went and sat down trying not to fidget under her Grandmother's intense gaze so she chose to observe her Grandmother also. She still wore a black Victorian dress, her hair up matching the style perfectly, round glasses smartly laying on her nose and her posture rim rod straight. Although the same her Grandmother seemed ages older yet younger in her face slightly making Autumn's head hurt.

"We just picked her up from the airport. She was in Australia for the past few months." Alan piped up and Grandmother barely nodded in recognition at her son's words and Autumn noticed a slightly hurt look flash in his eyes with a bit of jealousy before the happy mask was back over his eyes.

"Mrs. Cushing, Mr. McMichael has arrived." The butler said entering the room eerily quiet and Grandmother finally turned her eyes away looking between Autumn's father and the butler.

"Go speak with your father. He came to see you after all." Grandmother demanded bringing a surprised expression to Autumn's face because she assumed her Grandfather had died or something of that sort, "No, we are just divorced, Autumn."

Autumn jumped at her Grandmother's words coming back to reality seeing that she was alone with her Grandmother. A strange sort of fear slowly seeped into her bones for some unknown reason but Autumn knew her instincts and knew there had to be a reason her body was reacting this way. The piercing blue eyes of her Grandmother slowly softened before she turned away going to a desk of some sort of to the right going through papers. Her grandmother came back over handing a file of papers over before sitting down again and watching her intently.

" 'Crimson Peak'." Autumn uttered the words feeling a darkness seem to settle on the room even though the sun was filtering brightly in as she looked at a snapshot of a huge Victorian home on a hill but whilst on the bottom the words 'Crimson Peak' stared eerily back up at her, on the gate outside the house it said Allerdale Hall.

"My personal hell......that I'm sending you on your next destination to. I haven't been there since I left in the late 80s and 90s." Her grandmother said her eyes far away as she stared at the snapshot the horror still as prevalent as if it happened yesterday but yet there was still shimmers of love there.

"So, you were there instead of coming to see your grandchild being born?" Autumn asked feeling slightly miffed realizing that it was around the time she was born and knowing her mother had later on told her of her frustrations on not having her mother-in-law come see her only grandchild.

"Oh, I was off in another country when you were born. I'm talking about  _18_ _80s_ and  _1890_ s." Her grandmother said so matter of factly that Autumn nearly missed it but did a double take realizing what her grandmother had just said. To be logical and realistic the only way her grandmother should or logically would be alive was if she was born in the 1880s and 1890s.

"How?" Autumn exclaimed in a harsh whisper the ever boding dread just digging deeper into her bones and her grandmother chuckled shaking her head at her granddaughter.

"You will see soon enough but back to the matter at hand. Your thoughts on ghosts?" Her grandmother said before sobering up so quickly it nearly gave Autumn whiplash and she stopped at her grandmother's words. The response probably should be they don't exist or that Autumn didn't believe in them but in the past Autumn was sure she had experienced ghosts on her travels to Egypt and Italy. But she never said anything in fear of being thought a lunatic and being sent off to some asylum. 

"I would have to say.......I believe I've had experiences with them or seen them but I'm not sure." Autumn whispered in ridiculous fear of someone listening in on the conversation and her instantly being sent off.

"Oh you have. I can see it in your eyes. Many 'ghost hunters' say they've seen ghosts but do not have the look in their eyes that you do which we share. But I do now you have many questions about me and want to know answers. To that I say beware of Crimson Peak." Her grandmother said in a whisper slipping a ring into Autumn's hand a silent warning in her eyes that Autumn knew meant the ring was dangerous and to protect it at all costs.

"But you sai-"Autumn started to say after her Grandmother's contradictory words but they were interrupted by her parents and what appeared to be her Grandfather who she instantly knew was her father's doppelganger. 

"Autumn, meet your Grandfather, Alan McMichael." Alan Jr. said proudly and Autumn stood up watching the shock and double take her grandfather did at her resemblance to her grandmother but she didn't miss the questioning look he gave her grandmother who nodded ever so subtly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Autumn." Her grandfather said his voice smooth yet a tad gruff and Autumn also noticed the trait of young and old in his face as well giving her the realization that her grandfather was a 'time traveler' or whatever the hell you want to call it.

But one thing she knew for sure was she was going to find answers and the answers were at 'Crimson Peak'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"But you just got back, love!" Alan Jr. exclaimed following Autumn out to the car the next day and Autumn finished putting her things in her trunk before turning to her dad, placing her hands on his shoulders with a small reassuring smile.

"I know, Father, but I need to do this trip. You want answers too don't you?" Autumn said softly and her father sighed looking at the ground before looking back up at her a small smile on his face nodding slowly before her mother came out of the house a grim look still on her face. See Autumn's mother didn't approve of Autumn's 'frolicking' everywhere and was even more upset about her leaving again after just getting back after a few months.

Autumn nodded at her mother who simply glowered at her but the famous glower didn't frighten her anymore now that she was an adult. Especially since her mother just used it to get her way with people and have them do whatever she said. Honestly Autumn had no idea how her father could fall for someone as cold and icy as her mother, it was baffling. But they do say love makes you do crazy things and her parents or her father rather, were prime examples of that statement. The sadness and worry in her father's eyes slightly unnerved her as she got in the car and pulled out into the street. His lone figure could still be seen as she turned onto a bigger road headed straight for the airport and a small voice in her head made her wonder if he was going to be alright. But she pushed it aside trying to focus on the road.

**Half an hour later on the plane.....**

"So, do you have any idea what we are getting ourselves into?" Angela Donnovan, Autumn's best friend/assistant, whispered as the plane quietly and smoothly moved them towards the ominous pit of 'Crimson Peak' and Autumn jumped turning from the window deep in her thoughts to look back at Angela who had a page pulled up showing Allerdale Hale which looked the same as in the snapshot her Grandmother had.

"Not really I just know that there are secrets hidden here and there, ghosts and this kind of horror/fear of the mansion or what lies within that mansion." Autumn answered quietly and Angela gave Autumn a sharp look. Angela knew of Autumn's belief in ghosts but didn't really agree just kind of went along with it to keep Autumn happy so that one little detail gave Angela a little stir of doubt but she didn't comment on it.

"Well, it's basically abandoned and the locals say there's some form of hidden horror in that house. It's also said it's not safe to enter on that land because of the danger of everything collapsing because of how old it is although it's stayed intact for over a century. Other sources basically have the little ghost stories of how teens are know to enter to do illegal #### and never be seen again." Angela read off to Autumn who processed the information silently nodding as Angela chuckled to herself, "I kind of feel like we are Sam and Dean with how I read that and the kind of feel about it."

Autumn rolled her eyes shaking her head at Angela's antics. Angela had a dangerous obsession with watching 'Supernatural' and would always force Autumn to watch it with her whenever they traveled together which also lead to many, many,  _ **MANY**_  references that nearly drove Autumn crazy. Not that she had anything against the show but it was Angela who kind of ruined it. Because although there were many monsters including ghosts in the show Angela refused to believe which she tried to hide from Autumn but Autumn knew Angela was just trying to humor her. 

"Uh huh, well whatever we are meeting in that place we should prepare for it by sleeping." Autumn said absentmindedly as she got the seat as comfortable as she was able to I mean come on it's an airplane and Angela nodded slightly but put her headphones on and into the laptop turning on none other than 'Supernatural'. Thoughts swirled through Autumn's mind as she tried to fall asleep and after awhile she finally did with the words 'Crimson Peak' flashing in her mind like red flags.

**The next morning.....**

"How did you sleep?" Angela asked cheerily as they exited the airport and loading themselves into a cab outside in the bright sun causing a groan to exit Autumn's throat. Autumn was definitely not a morning person and the sun and Angela made it worse as much as she loved Angela, the girl definitely made it worse with her sickening cheeriness.

"Fine." Autumn grumbled holding a coffee she bought from one of the shops in the airport close to her and taking a small sip. They continued to drive in silence but it seemed the closer they got the colder it got causing the cabbie having to put the heat on. Another thing was the plants were all shriveled, dried and dead causing a dark shiver to go through both girls. They finally pulled into the driveway of the hotel they were staying at. Angela stayed out and paid the cabbie as Autumn lugged their bags in to check in. The hotel was beautiful but there weren't many people about surprisingly and slightly unnerving.

"Autumn McMichael?" The registrar asked as soon as Autumn walked up causing her to raise her eyebrows warily and an embarrassed look to come over the man's face, "My apologies it's just-"

"Not many clients." Autumn filled in and the man nodded awkwardly before asking the usual questions and getting them all settled in as a bellhop came down grabbing the girls' stuff leading them to an elevator and up to their room. A low whistle came out of Angela's mouth as they got into their rooms. It was an extravagant slightly modern/Victorian style that strangely melded perfectly together. Angela threw herself on the bed laughing out loud with joy and Autumn shook her head going into the bathroom to see she wasn't looking as bad as she might have expected.

"I could stay here forever." Angela called to Autumn from the bed and Autumn smiled walking back out the bedroom lowkey envying the joy so obviously all over Angela's face at the nice apparel of the room and obvious comfort Angela was such a fan of.

 "Well as nice as that sounds, get your stuff ready. I checked it out before we left and we can drive up in not that long of time. I rented a car ahead of time and it should be down in their garage area." Autumn said going to her bag getting a sweatshirt, coat and her boots on then packing her camera. Angela packed her stuff following with a groan as they went swiftly down to the garage area. It was easy enough to find the car and not long before they were on their way. Angela hummed along to music quietly playing on the stereo but the slight happy under tone soon left as cold horror seeped into both their forms the stereo going static. They both watched with wide eyes as they went up the hill to see the imposing gates of Allerdale Hale. Autumn parked at the locked gates and getting out to inspect the lock.

"I wouldn't if I were you." A gruff voice said to Autumn's right and she jumped turning to look at an elderly man who looked at her through the pair of strangest eyes. One eye was a crimson like color and the other was milky white with blindness. Autumn furrowed her eyebrows at the strange man before gaining her mother's famous glower which her father said she could perfectly imitate to her disgust.

"Excuse me?" Autumn asked feigning offense and the man chuckled shaking his head at Autumn as if he saw right through her little tough act which actually did slightly miff her and she narrowed her eyes even smaller but it still didn't seem to phase the man one bit.

"You want to get in correct, Miss McMichael?" The man asked and Autumn bit down trying not to let her jaw drop at the shock of this strange little old man in another country knowing her name. He sure didn't seem the type to use the internet very often so how the hell did he know who she was?

"I do.....how did yo-" Autumn answered absentmindedly and the man waved a hand in the air moving to the door producing an ancient set of skeleton keys to unlock the gates for them and the doors made a loud screeching sound before opening slowly as if somehow magic had them under a spell and the spell had just been released.

"You may be your Grandmother's twin but you definitely have the McMichael spirit and I know your Grandmother wasn't capable of leaving another man or having another man taken from her." The strange man answered before turning to face Autumn an intense look in both eyes and he seemed to grow with the look as he firmly held both Autumn's hands,"Keep them secret and safe."

Autumn watched in confusion as the man seemed to swiftly disappear right in front of her after saying those mysterious words. Angela honked the horn causing Autumn to jump and swiftly move towards the car trying to make sense of whatever the hell had just happened in the past few minutes. As they drove in Autumn noticed Angela looking at Autumn with a slightly spooked yet worried look on her face.

"What?" Autumn finally asked after having enough of Angela looking at her like she had grown three heads in the past few minutes and a scoff left Angela at her words as if Autumn had said the most ridiculous words ever.

"Wow! After that spectacle all you can say is 'what'?" Angela exclaimed and Autumn rolled her eyes at how dramatic Angela was being about the past few minutes.

"What spectacle, Ang? I just talked to an old man...I'll admit he was strange and the whole situation was suspicious but I wouldn't exactly say it was a spectacle." Autumn said parking in front of the mansion moving to get out but Angela placed a firm hand on Autumn's arm causing Autumn to look at Angela questioningly who just looked concerned now.

"Autumn, there wasn't an old man. You just kind of stared at the lock before looking to your right with a spooked look like you had seen a ghost and grabbed these random keys from the air, which that was a bit strange but I could be jetlagged and hallucinating, that had unlocked the gate by themselves." Angela whispered and Autumn ignored the chill that went through her at Angela's words and waved her off getting out and looking around the place.

It was definitely old and slightly in shambles yet still looked like it hadn't changed whatsoever. Autumn slowly walked up to the door, Angela not far behind, and unlocked the doors causing them to burst open a draft of cold air hitting them like a wave. The girls both looked at each other in fear before walking into the dark depths of Crimson PeaK. 


	3. Chapter 3.

The clicks of Angela's camera could be heard throughout the whole house as they started to get semi comfortable in the cold and dark setting. Autumn looked around taking notes in her notebook but mainly focused on how leaves slowly drifted down into the house through a hole going through the ceiling and how sun rays filtered in through creating a very ambient and calm setting slightly calming her fears. But not before long the feeling of dread crept back in as Autumn moved upstairs walking slowly through the halls until she came to one room. It looked like an old workshop with different toys

One toy caught Autumn's fancy in particular and she slowly approached it, looking at the toy with pure awe and fascination filling her. It was a little man who held a little cup with balls at his base and suddenly if by magic music started to play and the balls went through the little toy man's system before dropping out of his mouth and into the tiny cup. A small giggle came from Autumn at the cute little toy.

"You like it?" A baritone voice with a British lilt whispered causing Autumn to jump with a yelp looking up to see nothing but she felt the familiar ice cold chill of a ghost. She spun around and around but still seeing nothing gave up on the ghost to show itself and worked up the courage to say something.

"S-show yourself." Autumn said meaning to sound commanding but it came out as a whisper as she stopped her back to the room facing the direction she had heard the voice which had been off to her right, behind her.

The cold feeling slightly grew behind Autumn and she turned slowly trying not to shake as she saw the ghost standing next to the toy, the music now stopped with the toy in limbo. Gold eyes stared intently at her as if analyzing every inch of her yet sadness swam in the depths of the ghost's eyes along with underlying pain and a familiar love. The ghost was obviously male but unlike others Autumn had seen the ghost still looked very human and one might even say attractive although on his clothes there was red and a cute was on his cheek wisps of blood floating out.

"I....I suppose it's rude of m-me to not have answered your question. Yes....I in fact did, er, do like th-the toy." Autumn stuttered trying to fill the awkward silence and to avoid the insanity of the situation and not to call Angela up to show her she wasn't insane in fear of the ghost not being visible to Angela or pissing the ghost off greatly.

The ghost chuckled a charming smirk slowly rising on his face, the golden eyes of his flitting down to the toy to look lovingly at it before looking back up Autumn an even stronger intensity in his eyes. His eyes were laser focused on Autumn's whole being strong emotions coursing through his eyes like a raging river. Love, sadness, pain and the ever familiar one Autumn desperately had wanted to avoid: Rage.

"I'm glad you do. I made it for a long lost love of mine.....which you happen to share the same features with. Is this one of my dear sister's games again?" The ghost said his tone cold as he stalked towards Autumn who backed up slowly fear coursing through her whole being not sure how to get her way out of this.

"I don't know what you mean by sister. But if you mean long lost love by my grandmother who's twin I am, Edith Cushing, then I can help you there." Autumn said after the ghost had her backed up into a wall his whole being emanating rage before it calmed at the mention of her grandmother's name.

"E-Edith?" The ghost stuttered looking down his eyes frantically looking back and forth as he stared at the ground obviously deep in though and Autumn silently stayed still not wanting to draw anymore attention to herself but failed when he looked back up at Autumn, "Is she still living?"

"Yes....she sent me here although with the warning against Crimson Peak. Although the gates said-" Autumn started to say and the ghost interrupted putting his hand up silencing her to Autumn's slight annoyance but in a way found it slightly hot how he so easily took control of her.

"Allerdale Hall. It's called 'Crimson Peak' because of how it's on the hill and the clay is red making it look like blood when it snows because of the contrast." The ghost explained absentmindedly as he swiftly drifted over to a desk in the far corner of the room, obviously rummaging for something. 

"Ah.....not to be rude or anything but who the hell exactly are you?" Autumn nods before asking the question she had been waiting to ask and the ghost straightened instantly walking back towards her smoothly.

"Says the one in my house." The ghost said causing Autumn to blush as he winked a small smirk teasing his lips before he went serious again," Sir Thomas Sharpe Baronet, at your service."

Autumn nodded now remembering the name and face when her and Angela had done some research on the house and past owners on their way here. He looked the same except white, bloody and that familiar sorrow all ghosts have. She nearly jumped as he grabbed her hand firmly and although it felt transparent it also felt as if he were human and even more human when his lips planted a kiss on the back of her hand as he bent over it. Warmth slowly spread in Autumn's cheeks as she watched and Thomas' golden eyes bore into Autumn's eyes as he straightened his presence ever nearer than before causing Autumn to seem to pause in time.

"And you are?" Thomas whispered causing Autumn to blink trying to process what he said before realizing his words and how stupid she must seem with how long it took her to realize and not answer his question.

"Autumn McMichael, traveler and blogger." Autumn whispered back and a chuckle rumbled out of Thomas at her words before his brows furrowed in confusion looking at Autumn in question.

"What is a 'blogger' per se?" Thomas asked and Autumn felt a giggle slowly pour out of her mouth before it turned into a full out laugh as she realized Thomas wouldn't know exactly what a blogger is or anything about this century considering he was bound to this house.

"Well when I travel I write about the places and the things I see and-" Autumn started to explain before it was interrupted by Angela's gasp and the click of a camera causing them both to jump apart although Thomas didn't disappear like Autumn thought he would, he actually stuck around although looking a tad unhappy.

"I must be off the deep end." Angela whispered shock written all over her face, her skin a ghostly white as her jaw hung open her eyes never leaving the place Thomas stood and Autumn just knew Angela had to see Thomas.

"Ang." Autumn started but she got interrupted as a loud noise echoed through the house sounding similar to a screech causing a shiver of fear to go through both Autumn and Angela.

"What was that?" Angela whispered slowly walking farther into the room making a beeline towards Autumn but carefully avoiding Thomas who had the most frightening glare on his face his jaw tight with rage and his golden eyes burning like a raging fire.

"My sister was what that was. Hide behind me and I can keep you marginally safe and she also can't enter through this door because I have learned how to ward it over the years through our books on magic." Thomas said swiftly taking a stand in front of the door barely sparing the two frightened girls a glance, obviously focused on keeping them safe from the danger of his sister.

Autumn's eyes widened as she saw a beautiful woman suddenly appear at the door her eyes ablaze with passionate rage and breathing heavily although she was no longer living. The woman's beauty called out to Autumn like a spell causing her to slowly move towards the woman unknowingly. Thomas' cold hand stopped Autumn just in time causing a burning cold to go through her whole being as reality hit her.

"How dare you protect those whores!" The woman screeched shrilly causing Autumn to momentarily wince before rage took over her own being at the woman's words.

"For being a beauty you are quite a bitch." Autumn snapped grabbing a loose iron bar and swinging it at the woman causing her to disappear in a screech before turning to see the shocked looks of Thomas and Angela.

Autumn sighed heavily realizing the peril that she had put her and Angela in causing dread to fill her being at their fate. 


	4. Chapter 4

"That  _ **thing**_ was your sister?!" Angela exclaimed cutting through the tense and horrific silence causing Thomas to finally jump into action barely flicking a glance at Angela as he went to the other side of the room to look through books with strange markings all over them.

" **Is** more like but yes, I am sad to admit. We have an interesting history behind us that I'm sure Autumn could explain to you." Thomas absentmindedly said as he searched frantically through his books and Autumn stared at him in confusion not knowing what he was talking about in the slightest.

"I can't explain in fact I came here for answers myself because my grandmother didn't reveal anything to me but to come here for answers." Autumn said walking towards Thomas who instantly stilled, looking slowly up at Autumn, a sad cast coming over his face followed by darkness, pain and shame.

"I shall give you your answers but I must apologize ahead of time and I completely understand if you loathe my entire being afterwards but you mustn't leave this room or that demon of a sister will kill you within seconds." Thomas warned placing the book down on the table before facing Autumn the expression of regret overtaking his face as he placed his fingers on the temples of Autumn's head. Searing pain shot through Autumn's head before vivid images, that had to be memories, flew into her brain causing confusion, rage and heartbreak to fill her entire being.

"Wow." Autumn whispered as she came back to reality her eyes fixed on Thomas who avoided eye contact, pointedly keeping his eyes on the book in front of him. The emotions coursing through Autumn confused yet saddened her at the memories that were rooted in Thomas' brain that had miraculously not driven him insane in the last century. 

"As great as this emotional bonding time is there might possibly be a crazy ##### out there trying to murder our #####.....Hey, I kinda sounded like Dean there." Angela interrupted before rambling causing Autumn to roll her eyes, moving past Thomas to look at the books he was searching through.

"What are you searching for?" Autumn asked looking at the obvious books on witchcraft and many types of wards and spells. Thomas came to stand behind her, reaching an arm around to point along the different markings but Autumn instantly zeroed in on the cool air that radiated from Thomas onto her from the nearness. Peeking through her eyelashes she analyzed the way his gold eyes flickered with life even though he was a lifeless form and how his jaw moved as he spoke so eloquently. 

".....maybe we can get her subdued enough to get you both out of here unscathed." Thomas finished his eyes finding Autumn's eyes and intense, unreadable emotions filled his eyes as he kept her enraptured in his gaze. Autumn realized as she really looked into his eyes traces of blue and green were among the intense gold bringing her attention to the fact that his eyes had once been a beautiful blue and green hazel.

"So, how long do we have?" Angela broke through their spell causing Autumn to jump and jerk to look between Angela and Thomas like she had been listening to every word although she had just caught the last part of what he had been saying. Thomas chuckled subtly his eyes staying on Autumn a little longer before moving to the book and Angela a serious expression growing back onto his face, reality slowly seeping in.

"Not long, she will be back at any moment. I suggest you prepare to quickly leave the premises and I will be in position to utter these incantations and then she will be temporarily immobile and you both will be able to flee if you move quickly that is." Thomas said in a stern rushed tone giving the girls both intense looks enlightening them of how much peril they truly were in. Angela and Autumn quickly packed up their bags they had brought and as Angela finished up Autumn went over to Thomas who stood silently watching them with fear, hope and sadness swimming in his eyes.

"Thank you, Thomas, for everything. I will tell Grandmother Edith of what you did today and she will be very proud." Autumn said weakly trying to keep her calm bewildered by why she felt so much pain and sorrow from leaving Thomas alone in this house and from just the thought of leaving him and not being able to see him again. Thomas kept eye contact as he slowly grasped Autumn's slender hand and brushing his lips over the back of it, that strange flicker of life entering his eyes as he straightened.

"I will not forget you, Miss McMichael. I wish you good health and Edith as well. Send her my regards, please, just to let her know I am still alright." Thomas said quietly seeming to have difficulty as well but kept a strong front as he abruptly let go of Autumn's hand and taking a step back simultaneously with that blood curdling screech his sister loved to use. Autumn's hair stood up on the back of her neck as Latin words fluently left Thomas' lips instantly stilling the evil beauty that appeared in front of them. Angela grasped Autumn's hand as they rushed to pass Lady Sharpe and as they fled Autumn glanced back to see Thomas' eyes for the last time but in doing so she tripped and fell over her weapons bag she had left down in the entry way. Angela paused in the door to look back at Autumn who scrambled up with the bag to join her friend but things seemed to crash down as if in slow motion.

Angela let out a scream and Autumn slowly looked down at the source of blinding pain to see a cold and pale hand through her mid-section, black started to ebb at the edges of her eyes as she fell to her knees everything going cold. She made as much motion as she could for Angela to go as the last tendrils of life slipped out of her and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Screams. Darkness. Flashes of bright light. Pain.  _So, much pain._

Autumn's pale eyes flew open as she gasped frantically for precious air to fill her lungs but as she was attempting to reach that peaceful bliss and natural state of breathing she noticed that her chest was not moving with every breath she took.

Panic swiftly entered her being and she frantically grabbed at her chest to figure out what the hell was wrong with her but her hands seemed to go through her like a vapor causing more panic to set in. 

"It's alright." Thomas' familiar baritone voice broke through Autumn's reverie causing her to gasp and jump before rushing to embrace Thomas to only go through him like a vapor as well causing her to pause and stare at him in shock before breaking down into sobs on the ground.

Strong, cold arms encircle Autumn providing her with feeling since her eyes had first opened and she had been welcomed to this hell. Autumn had no clue how long they sat there as she was nestled to Thomas' chest, the only provision of feeling, his quiet shushing calming her and making her feel like nothing was wrong with the world. Slowly, Autumn pulled back locking her tired and sorrowful gaze with Thomas' equally sorrow filled gaze. 

"What is this hell?" Autumn croaks out weakly her voice box unused and tired making her voice sounding unfamiliar to her. Thomas looks down at her words before his golden eyes flicking up to her eyes an intense look burning in his eyes, piercing her being.

"There's many words for it but basically you've entered my life or death rather where we roam this house without peace or rest for all of eternity in hopes to be rid of that whore called Lady Lucille Sharpe." Thomas bit out bitterly temporarily causing fear at his tone to course through Autumn before realization caused terror to grip her with a harsh and icy cold fierceness. 

"Angela? What about her? Did she-" Autumn frantically realized as memory assaulted her of the events of her death and worry over her poor partner and come to be best friend took over her like a vice but the reassuring glint in Thomas' eye at the mention of Angela reassured her.

"She made it, barely, but she did end up making it. I warned her to never come back-" Thomas answered but dread took over Autumn because she knew that Angela would in deed come back for her body and to try and bring her back.

"She will come back, I know it with everything I am and have. Is there any way to ward out humans?" Autumn quickly interrupted, every last bit of hope she had in that question for she didn't want Angela to have her same fate or brutal death over the impossible hope of bringing her back.

"I can try and find one but I'm afraid not or if there is we will not be able to perform it." Thomas said hope as well in his tone as he realized what was at stake but both of their hopes were crushed when a dreaded shrill voice called down to them snuffing the life out of the idea just as the owner of the voice had brutally done to Autumn.

"Only others, for example humans or descendants of this house would be able and we are not alive to perform such a horrific curse or warding spell. So, I get another victim and such a little vixen as well. I'll have so much fun with her like I did with you, Autumn, course I might rough her up a little bit more because I'm honestly bored out of my mind with you and my brother. Especially _him_." Lucille Sharpe evilly teased before bitterness entered her tone as her eyes fell upon Thomas who glared just as hard if not worse before turning to Autumn, his gaze softening. 

Autumn glanced fondly at Thomas before glaring at Lucille, getting ready to fire a response back if not attack but Lucille disappeared causing Autumn to narrow her eyes and sigh resignedly. Thomas patted her shoulder softly and kissed her cheek, causing a small smile to appear on her lips before it fell as a new question arose in her mind.

"What do I do about this feeling thing? Will I ever be able to feel again?" Autumn asked her eyes widening in fear and Thomas smiled patiently before grabbing her hand and guiding her into the huge room with a piano, fireplace books and other little forms of entertainment.

"We will start on that immediately although it will take some time." Thomas commented stopping to look at Autumn with hope but steadiness and that never ending intensity burning in his eyes.

"Well looks like I have all the time in the world." Autumn jokes causing the both them to chuckle feeling the most at ease since her escapade into her eternal hell soon to be known as home.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Autumn ran her fingers over the beautiful, ivory piano keys, hoping and successfully able to gain some feeling, although small it was enough to give her hope and more peace.

Long and pale fingers covered her own so quietly and smoothly, nearly frightening Autumn out of her wits till she realized it was merely Thomas and she relaxed back into her calmed state reveling in the feeling of him surrounding her completely in a very intimidating but also calming way.

"How much are you able to feel now?" Thomas softly asked and Autumn's eyes flashed up realizing that Thomas was in fact much closer then she had realized as she actually focused on the skin contact she hadn't even noticed beforehand. 

"I-I'm able to...um....feel that." Autumn stuttered as she felt her cheeks warm for the first time and Thomas' fingers slid down her arms slowly and found her hips and then swiftly slid under her shirt and onto her bare skin.

"Do you feel this?" Thomas whispered his lips caressing Autumn's neck before placing gentle yet somehow passionate kisses on every inch of her neck while his hands slid up to Autumn's bare ribs and caressing them ever so softly that she barely could feel it but it certainly was enough.

"Y-yes.." Autumn sighed out as she desperately tried to keep her composure that was obviously heading towards the drain quite swiftly.

A dark chuckle came from Thomas as he started to suck on Autumn's neck and his fingers slid down towards her jeans then slowly disappeared past the waistline and for a second Autumn thought he had disappeared himself but all the sudden he delved in with his fingers and a sweet yet whimpering moan slipped out of her mouth causing Thomas to become more fierce in his ministrations.

"Could you not wait for a bedroom, Thomas? Voyeurism is really beneath you,  _ **brother**_." Lucille's sharp voice cut through causing Autumn to jump in fright but Thomas still held her not taking his newly hardened gaze off the far wall.

"Do you have nothing better to do than be a pain in the arse of both Autumn and I?" Thomas growled out, cold emanating from his frame and Autumn started to tremble in fear at the sudden turn of events and not knowing how Lucille will react although she's prone to being violent which worried Autumn the most although they both were already dead.

"I didn't use to be such a 'pain in your arse', brother. In fact you use to-" Lucille said a sick tone in her voice as she appeared in front of the both of them, the piano between her and her prey.

"I am already well aware what you and your brother did you disgusting witch. Did you realize that he was your brother or..." Autumn spat out as a frightening rage filled her entire being at the sight and sound of Lucille Sharpe but as soon as Lucille started to answer Autumn interrupted, blinding rage taking over her being, "It was a rhetorical question, wench. I already saw into his mind and not one of those rendezvous did he thoroughly enjoy in fact he regretted every second of it but you had this power over him with your magical materials that he could not acquire at the time. So, in all reality, who is the disgusting one who deserves to be loathed?  _ **You. Lady Lucille Sharpe**_."

Horror, sorrow and hatred filled Lucille's cold gaze but Autumn felt no fear as red started to ebb into her sights as she glowered at Lucille who seemed to sink smaller and into herself. The blinding rage seemed to grow the longer Autumn had Lucille in her sights and her body started to shake slightly the longer she held her anger at bay causing some fear to enter Autumn of her own being for she never had felt this much rage in her entire life or this much power nonetheless. 

"You can't afford to forget you're the root of her rage and she is also a newly introduced ghost which also indicates greater strength, Lucille, I wouldn't test her if I were you." Thomas warned carefully as he stood next to Autumn who felt herself calm as his presence filled her senses and the red started to ebb out of her vision. Lucille disappeared with those words and Autumn smiled feeling hope for the first time since she had awoken at Thomas' words.


End file.
